DDR, Raitokun!
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: RyuuzakiRaitoMisa. An addictive game. A hesitant genius. Two persuasive lovers.


Dance, Raito-kun, Dance

**Dance, Raito-kun, Dance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! I use Raito instead of Light because Light makes him sound like some sort of peace-mongering god. Oh…wait…**

**A/N: First off I have been definitely writing too much Naruto fanfiction because I disclaimed Naruto instead of Death Note then came back to redo that. Secondly, this is my first attempt at Death Note fanfiction, because I seriously am way too obsessed with Naruto and I do like the Raito-Ryuuzaki-Misa pairing. It's just beyond awesome. I…don't think we need a third. So onwards to the fluff! Oh wait I thought of the third, if someone finds a similar fanfic, please, please lemme know because I'm paranoid and pretty sure that this idea's been done!!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Ryuuzaki," Raito ranted, "What on earth are you doing? Don't you remember that we have a mission! Kira could be out there killing people right now and you're…you're…what the hell are you doing!?"  
"DDR," the genius supplied, biting his thumb as he concentrated on the song, synchronizing his feet to the rhythm. He whooped as he nailed a double jump, earning himself a 'Marry me!' from the machine.

"Dance Dance Revolution!" Misa sang out, "Misa-Misa's favorite game, yup! Would Raito-kun like to play?"

Raito glared at her, or tried to. Damn girl was too cute for her own good, he decided. "Absolutely _**not,**_" he sniffed, "Kira—"

"Oh, Raito-kun, really let Kira _**go**_ for a while, he won't go take over the world in the time it'll take for you to relax," Ryuuzaki chuckled, winking at his partner, "Or are you worried that we may see how wild you really are…?" His face shining with sweat and glee, he turned to Raito, who scowled at him. Suddenly, the black haired boy leapt gracefully off the DDR machine and into the redhead's arms. Raito caught him more out of habit than anything, he would've loved to see the asshole fall. Grinning, the boy wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and kissed him. "Won't you dance too, Raito-kun?" he purred in his ear.

Raito dropped him like a hot potato. "Like hell I will," he scoffed. Ryuuzaki got up, rubbing his arse and wincing. Misa tutted at the smirking boy. "Raito-kunnnn, look what you did, Ryuuzaki is hurt!" she simpered, cuddling up to the 'injured' party. Ryuuzaki felt her up suavely, hugging her close. "Awww, Misa-san, you're really nice!"

Misa sighed contentedly in his arms, and Raito twitched a little. "Jealous, Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki teased.

"I'm not sure of which one," Raito grumbled. Misa jumped him suddenly, cooing, "Raito-kun is so sweet to Misa-Misa, so sweet!"

The redhead smiled at her despite himself. Misa was such a kid, he couldn't help it. He looked over to the third member of their…couple, expectantly.

Ryuuzaki tilted his head. "Misa, don't you think Raito-kun would be a good dancer?"

Misa looked around at him. "Um…yes!"

"Don't you think Raito-kun should DDR?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you think we should boycott all affection towards him until he does?"

"Yes!"

"Don't you think you should let him go now?"

She pouted a little, and then cheered up when Ryuuzaki held out a doughnut for her. She scampered over to him and sat in his lap and they shared the confectionary as a very irate Raito watched.

"I…" he ground out, "Am…stronger than that. Ryuuzaki if you think I'll give into your petty provocations, you are gravely mistaken. I will not, repeat will not do anything so ridiculous as dance around like a fool to sped-up music while a criminal is out there—"  
"Mmmm Misa…" They were done with the doughnut, it appeared, and were now making out.

"Ryuuzaki…"

"Misa…" the rumply haired genius moaned into her mouth.

Raito twitched again. He moved towards his lovers. "Um, hey guys…"

Ryuuzaki shoved him away, glancing at him with a glazed eye. "No dance, no joy," he sniggered, and Misa looked up at the seething boy, nodding.

"Well that's just not fair!" Raito complained. Misa made puppy eyes at him. "Please, Raito-kun, pretty please? Just a little dance…a little DDR match…Ryuuzaki and I enjoy it so much, we just want you to too…"

That girl, Raito decided as he ascended the DDR machine, really was _**just too cute**_. I mean, didn't you need a license to use those eyes against a guy?

"Ready?" Ryuuzaki asked him, grinning wickedly under his fringe, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ready," Raito grumbled.

_We are what we're supposed to be…Illusions of your fantasy…All dots and lines that speak and say what you do is what we wish to do…_

"Hey!" the redhead exclaimed, struggling to keep up with the fast pace of the song, "This is way…too…advanced!"

"Welcome to my forte, Yagami-kun," Ryuuzaki had never sounded more evil.

He fell away with a grunt, having been thoroughly disheartened by the embarrassing loss to his uke and rival, and the machine telling him repeatedly that he sucked.

Misa stroked his head. "Maybe boyfriend-chan should start alone…then you can get better," she promised. Raito scowled, and she kissed his cheek, giving him a fawning look. "Please?"

So he got on again_. I do I do I do, I do love you, and do you do you do, do you love me too? I do I do I do, I do love you…_

"Hey," Raito panted, "This…isn't half bad…!"

Ryuuzaki smirked. He knew the genius over-achiever couldn't resist a challenge. He pulled him away before he got too excited. "So, Raito-kun, how'd you like your dance?" he asked, bucking against his body suggestively. The redhead beamed at him impishly. "Very well, thank you Ryuuzaki. Now…if you don't mind, I'd like to get back on!"

"Aren't you glad, Misa-san? Now there's a game all three of us love!"

Two hours later…

Misa watched with a bemused expression as the boy danced his heart out on the addictive machine. "Ryuuzaki…maybe next time, we pick a game three people can play?"

The sweet lover groaned. Trust his plans to back fire, really.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Wow…have I ever written anything more pointless? I believe not. Yay me!  
**


End file.
